


you're my rugged heart

by disgruntledkittenface



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, American AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntledkittenface/pseuds/disgruntledkittenface
Summary: It's the first day of spring. And it's snowing.





	you're my rugged heart

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Lauren, this was really fun!!! (unbeta'd, and all mistakes are always mine anyway)

The sudden sound of the front door slamming reverberates through the small apartment. Liam jumps about a mile where he stands watching the coffee pot, half asleep as he waits for it to finish brewing. Startled into alertness, he turns and leans against the counter, this time waiting for the grumpy, would-rather-be-hibernating bear that is his boyfriend to stomp into the kitchen.

As it’s a very small apartment, the wait isn’t long.

“It’s the first day of spring,” the grumpy bear, clad in a puffy black winter jacket and pink beanie, declares as he walks in. He makes grabby hands, either for Liam or for coffee, it’s unclear. “And it’s _snowing.”_

“We live in the midwest,” Liam says patiently. It’s the same script every time. “No guarantees when it comes to the weather.”

Harry unzips his jacket and walks over with his long arms stretched out for a hug. Liam wraps his arms around Harry’s waist inside his jacket, bracing himself for the cold fingers that Harry always purposefully presses against the warm skin of Liam’s neck. The last remaining bits of cozy warmth from having just gotten out of bed are instantly sapped away, but Liam finds it hard to mind as Harry burrows into him.

“Is the coffee ready?” Harry mumbles against Liam’s neck. “I need it so bad, can we just inject it into my veins?”

“I told you not to sign up for an eight o’clock class,” Liam says mildly, rubbing a hand over Harry’s lower back, wanting to keep him close through the inevitable indignation that remark will prompt.

“Excuse me, Liam,” Harry huffs as he pulls back to glare at him, “for caring about my education.”

Liam takes comfort in the script being the same every time; he loves these little rituals that the magazines his sisters used to leave all over the house would say were signs of a rut, a problem that a couple needed to solve. The casual intimacies threaded throughout their day that speak to how well they know each other, how comfortable they are together. How they fit together. For someone who never used to be comfortable in his own skin, they’re like a balm.

He plucks at the curls that peak out from below Harry’s beanie, admiring his matching pink cheeks from the cold, barely spring morning. The pink hat was new this winter and its bright shade hasn’t faded much. Liam’s heart clenches as he thinks about how he’s not the only one who didn’t used to feel comfortable in his own skin.

“Tell you what,” Liam offers, pausing to press a quick kiss to Harry’s lush pink lips. “Get in the shower, start warming up, and I’ll bring you a cup.”

“Thank you,” Harry says, mollified by the kiss and the offer.

Just like Liam knew he would be.

“Then maybe we can see about anything else that you might need so bad, yeah?”

Harry pulls him in for another kiss with those icy fingers. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! rebloggable [ fic post](https://disgruntledkittenface.tumblr.com/post/183680591372/youre-my-rugged-heart-by-disgruntledkittenface) here


End file.
